Snow nights are hottt
by WhimsyUsagi
Summary: Naruto can't sleep so he randomly wonders for some peace. It's snowing. Has moments as hot as fire. You'll enjoy it. In the least, you'll be dizzy with blood rushing to your head. Not for kids - mature content. SasuNaru Yaoi lemon.


I'm staying here in the dim light from the snow outside. Watching the ceiling in this silent room.. it's so peaceful and quiet. I should be sleeping but I haven't managed to do that in a few nights. Soon, it will be Christmas. Isn't it great when you're alone in this time of the year? It's so peaceful, relaxing, just great.. well, not really..

I turn on my right side facing the window. I can see snow falling down peacefully outside. It's been snowing pretty early this year, it's barely the end of November. The snow has already covered everything with a thick lay of snow. I stay still and watch for a few minutes. It's so beautiful that it can't even be described.. I wonder how it would be, this moment shared with someone in my arms.. My mind drifts and I see myself with a person I wouldn't have thought I would. My face probably is red right about now. I can feel the blood going up to my face.

"What the.." i whine softly and turn around from the window, facing up again. I, suddenly, kick the blanket with my leg and get out from under it, putting my feet over the edge of the bed. I try to adjust to the cold of my apartment. The heating hasn't worked this year, it's becoming annoying and i'm even the kind of person that loves cold.

Although it's 2a.m. it's already bright outside. I flush over my face with my hands and get up. The floor squeaks slightly. There's a pair of gray cotton pants on the armchair next to the window. I pull them over my green boxers and open the closet to grab my jacket. It's cold outside, about five degrees Celsius but I really feel like talking a walk. I mean, it's snowing! I wanna feel the snow melt under my feet and hear that soft sound of crack under my shoes. It'll probably do me some good because I can't sleep anyway. Everyone's sleeping at this hour so it's gonna be quiet, just the way I like it.

I get my house key from the small table in the living-room and go towards the door. I push my feet into my winter shoes and open the door, stepping out. I turn around and put the key in the door. God, it's so quiet.. I already love it and i'm not even downstairs near snow. Just like I thought, summer nights don't compare to this kind of night. I smile a bit at that thought as I lock up. The keys make a noisy but relaxing sound in the locket. As I go down the stairs, I see how white everything is on the neighborhood houses all the way down to the street. The only lights are those from the rare street lamps. The snow is making everything look bright enough.

I remember, one day at school, the teacher wanted us to try something new because it was a memorial day for the heroes who died for the village. He read a foreign poetry. It was about things that meant something other than what they seemed. Snow represented death, just like black. I couldn't forget that. Why would someone only see that part of it? I don't know.. For me, it's just serenity and beauty that when it comes, it erases and cleanses all the year's bad times.

I walk forward without any plans of where I'm going, in my baggy gray pants and jacket. I take out a piece of my gum from the right pocket and, after throwing away the paper, I start chewing. It's watermelon flavored, one of my favorites. It tasted good, it makes the corners of my lips turn up slightly. I stop and with my hands in my pockets, I look up and see how beauty falls from the sky. It looks great. I close my eyes as it falls on my face, instantly melting. I move my feet on the spot just to hear the snow's crushing sounds. I focus on the snowflakes on my skin and the snow under my feet. I stay like this for a minute. A small rush of wind comes over my legs, close above the snow. It's not strong but it makes me wake up from day-dreaming in the middle of the empty street so I open my eyes.

When did I even get here so fast, I wonder? I winded up on the street of the Uchiha houses. I can see Sasuke's old house a bit further so I go ahead. Nobody lives around here anymore. The Hokage is still hoping that one day the Uchihas will be populating here again, probably. I'm in front of the house and as I go on the small gate, it screeches and pushes away the snow on the other side, enough to get through. It's the second time I've come here. The first time I came here after Sasuke left the village and I haven't been here since. Dunno why but I kinda like this place, though. Good thing Sasuke's not around. He stopped living here after returning to the village, last year. We haven't talked as much as before he left but I'm trying to get him back some sense of living. I tried to make him come here. We even had a bad fight about it last week.. He holds on the past way too tightly. I'm trying to help but I wonder if I'm just making it worse for him. He refuses to come live here anymore and he's staying in a bit bigger apartment than mine. He says he has everything he needs there but I think it hurts because he doesn't have any memories there.

I step up on the entry of the house and it makes a very screeching sound. The wood's starting to get old. As I go inside, everything looks like an old deserted building, haunted even. It's scary but with all the pure white outside it's kinda hard to be scared. My feet slowly squeak on the floor as I go further, slowly. All the furniture, lamps, paintings, everything's covered in white thin sheets. I guess he wanted the house to stay the same but it looks kinda creepy and empty.

Ah, there's Sasuke's room. I open the door slowly and I see a very empty room. The bed hasn't even been touched. There's only a closet and a small desk which is also covered. The bed doesn't even have a mattress on it anymore. He probably wanted to fight the urge to come sleep in his real home, be it where he has the horrid memories or not. It's not like he doesn't have good memories here, too. It's probably why he's in so much pain, because all that was ripped from him.

I go on the long hallway until I get at the exit towards the second living-room. I heard that this was the place where his parents died. I pull the sliding door to the left side and I see nothing in here. Every piece of furniture is gone out of this room.

"What the hell.." I mutter under my breath, silently. There's a kid who sneaked up in here, in the left corner of the room next to the door. Probably one of the small kids playing dares on who can stay most in the scary house. They do that a lot around. Stupid kids. The head is on the knees and hands are around his legs, I can't see more than that because it's too dark. I go closer and I realize it's not some random kid, it's my best friend. I can hear his soft breaths as he sleeps and shivers so hard. I try not to make any loud noises as I set one knee on the floor and take off my jacket and put it around his shoulders. He looks frozen. I turn around and pull his hands over my shoulders, pulling him on my back. I place my hands under his butt to be able to hold him and bend down just a bit so he won't fall.. This is embarrassing but if I leave this stupid person here, he'll catch pneumonia. I wonder how much he stayed here. I just took my jacket off and I'm freezing. I'd better hurry or I'll be the one to catch pneumonia since I had only a tee shirt under my warm jacket.

As I straighten up, I hear him grunting, waking up. I jerk him up one more time when I feel him slipping. I head out the door and walk on the corridor towards the exit with him on my back.

"Nnn... Naruto?.." I hear a shivering voice behind my ear where his head lies on my right shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just me.. Go back to sleep." I say and continue walking until we reach the exit. It's snowing harder outside and I start shivering as the snow gets my uncovered arms wet. I can see the steam coming out between my teeth as I go on towards his place.

"How did you know where I was?.. Where are we going?.." he asks me in a more normal voice but very low and soft.

"I'm taking you home. You need to warm up before you catch pneumonia. Go back to sleep, we'll be there in a few minutes." I say and jerk him up again. My hands are frozen. I like cold but right about now, I can feel the snowflakes like small ice pins hurting my skin.

"I think you're the one who will get sick, dumb ass." he calls me, muttering under his breath. So irritating.

"I'll be fine. Stop nagging me and just stay put cause you're damn heavy.." I mutter annoyed in response. He quiets down and sinks his face in the crook of my neck. He stays silent until we get to his place. I take out the key from under a plant hung up next to his door and unlock. I push off my shoes and lay him down on the bed in his room. I'm shivering so bad so I rub my hands to get warmed up. I go to the closets on the right side of the room and take out a pair of pants and shirt which I put on a small table under the window of his room. I take off my shirt and throw it on the floor. It's too frozen to keep it on me. Sasuke's asleep under my big jacket. I pull off his shoes and throw them on the floor next to the small table.

It's cold in here. It should be warm because his heating was working. I go out in the living room and stop next to the bathroom there. There's a panel there. I open it and turn on the heating. It'll take a while to get warm in here, though, so I go back in his room.

His clothes are frozen too so I shake him to make him change his clothes. He pulls my jacket over his head and turns around to the right side, with his back on me. He's probably warming up with my jacket but I can't leave him like that. Not after dragging his big ass all the way here. He's my size so he's not easy to carry him so much. I start tugging at his belt to open it and pull off his pants. I'm getting pissed off as he tries to keep his pants on, fingers tight on the edges, holding them.

"Will you let me do this or friggin` do it yourself but i'm not leaving you like that after trying to get you home to warm up, all the way here, you stupid jerk!" I dunno why but I can never just be easy on him. I feel like he needs me to force everything on him so he'll be happy again. He grunts but he finally just lets go of the pants. I tug them down until they come off and throw them on the floor. I throw the warm pair of pants on him. He pushes my jacket aside and lays out the pants to push his legs in them as fast as he can.

"That's what you get for staying in a cold place like that. What the hell were you thinking?" I ask with a constant tone, low. I may be rough but I know when to push it and when to not do that.

"Wanted to stay there for a while.. I wanted to feel like home for an hour.. but I sat down and fell asleep.." he says with a serious face. "Anyway.. aren't you cold like that?" He looks up and sees me only wearing my pair of gray, baggy pants hanging down on my waist, changing the subject.

"I'll be fine. I'm just gonna take my jacket and go home once you let it go." Sasuke sits up on his knees in bed and pulls off the sweater he was wearing. I take it off the bed and throw it down. He pulls on the tee shirt i got out from the closet.

"Can you leave it?.." he asks looking down at the bed as he pulls the blanket over his legs and pulls my jacket in his hands, turned inside out with the warmer part on him.

"A-aa... sure.. but how am I gonna get home? My tee shirt is already wet and frozen and you're hugging my jacket. About that, are you some kind of pervert?" I laugh at him. He throws a pillow at me.

"Stupid. You can stay here for the night. You didn't fix your heating yet, have you?" He mumbles snuggling in the warm jacket with his face. "This smells good.." He makes me blush.

"No, I haven't fixed it yet.. but.."

"But what?" He cuts me off, that jerk.

"Can I take a warm bath? I'm cold as hell."

"Yeah. There are clean towels in the rack. Stay as much as you want." he says and shuts his eyes.

I go in the bath and fill it with water. I pull the tub curtain around it and I get in, feeling my skin hurt as the temperature goes from cold to really hot. I stay there at least a half an hour. It's hard to decide to get out when it feels so good. However, I get up and pull the curtain. I see a pair of cotton pants and a black tee shirt. There's a note on the clothes. I open it and read "Use these and get some sleep. By the way.. Thanks." That made me smile. He has never said 'thanks' before.

I pull the clothes on. It feels good wearing some warm clothes. I turn off the light and go back to the room. He's sleeping in the right side of the bed, facing up, his head slightly tilted to the right side. My jacket ended up on the floor, it probably fell when he fell asleep. I pick it up and as I straighten, I see his face in the light coming from the window. He looks peaceful when he sleeps, and relaxed.

I go on the left side of the bed and pull the blanket's corner, slipping in. I stay on my side of the bed. Since I'm not sleepy yet, I stare at the window for a while, then at him. His hair is all over his eyes. He looks.. curse myself for saying this.. but.. he looks beautiful.. I admit to myself.

I stretch my right hand to his face and push the hair off his face, gently. I softly graze his right cheek from his temple all the way to his jaw.. The sensation is just.. weird.. tingling.. Gah, fuck this, I'll get caught, i think and one last thing I want to do is touch those wet lips. My fingers touch right between the lips towards the lower lip more.. Feels soft..

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my wrist grabbing me tight as I draw my hand. It hurts a bit but it doesn't bother me.. I'm just scared of what he'll think.. Hell, I don't even know what I think..

"What are you doing?.." he asks with his eyes closed. He slowly opens them, seeing me with a scared, surprised look on my face and mouth open, not sure what to say back..

"N-Nothing.. I thought you had something on your face.." I threw out the only stupid thing I could think off and rapidly jerk my hand away from his grip, turn around on my right side, with my back on him. "Good night!" I say and shut my eyes, pretending to fall asleep. A few minutes pass and I'm finally starting to become sleepy. When my eyes close again, I start to feel ticklish on my back and I can feel the blanket move. I can't move or say anything as the hand crawls under my tee shirt and travels from my back to my stomach. It's warm but the sensation makes me shiver. My wide eyes, opened in surprise, shut tight, tight as his left hand slowly goes up to my chest and pushes me back in one push until my back hits the one behind me. A warm breath is on my neck and my hands squeeze the tee shirt I'm wearing on the part over my stomach.

"S-Sas.." the bastard cuts me off.

"Shh." a fast hush orders me to stop speaking. "You smell even better than your jacket.." he mumbles as his lips touch my left shoulder, slightly open. The breath makes me shiver harder and I can feel something more in my lower body. I try to calm down but I'm not really sure I want to.. I definitely don't want to..

The hand on my chest gets out from under the shirt and goes down over my pants, on my left leg, towards the inside, teasing me. I pray I don't start shaking worse because it must already be obvious as heavy breaths come out of my mouth.

I feel the hand traveling back towards my spine, making me shake slightly along the way. It draws back completely, leaving me like that, wanting for it to touch me more. I hear the bed as he turns around with his back to me, like he's going to sleep. I get pissed off so I turn around, get up on my knees and pull his shoulder hard so he can face me.

"What the hell, you bastard!" I yell at him.

"Something wrong, dobe?" he asks with a straight face like nothing even happened.

"Why the hell did you do that and just stop?"

"Did you want me to do more?..`cause I will but if I do that, I won't stop even if you beg.." the smutty bastard says with a smirk on his face as I blush more and more, getting scared of not knowing what I want and what to say.

"N-no.. b-but.. you can't just.." I feel blood rushing to my head as I become more flustered with seconds passing by. Everything seems to move so slowly and I'm starting to become dizzy. I wake up from my confused state as he grabs my wrists and pulls me down into a kiss.

My eyes are wide with shock, said in the least. I close my eyes tight and frown as he pulls me more into him to deepen the kiss and forces his tongue in my mouth, wetting my lips with it and demanding more. I squirm and whine as he does that to me and tears form in my eyes because I struggle with my own acceptance.. He licks my lips and sucks on them, twirls around my tongue with his and relases the tight grips on my wrists, grabbing my hair instead and one hand keeping me over him pressing on my back. It's strong.. but it's not like in a fight.. here, he feels stronger.. or maybe I just can't think hard enough to be able to free myself.. nor do I think I want to.. His grip on my hair is driving me insane and feeling him under me is just.. mind numbing. I feel more dizzy with each second. He's driving me insane with just a kiss. Did he drug me? Did he do anything to me? What is it with these damn feelings I keep feeling, making me so powerless in his grips? My free hands now start tugging at his tee shirt and I start lifting it up on his chest, revealing that perfect skin, even after so many battles. I can't think anymore. I want this and he realizes it. I can feel him smiling into the kiss.

I don't know what's more wrong.. the way I love to be overtaken like this by him or that I want him so much that I wanna rip his clothes off. One thing I know. I love the tight grip in my hair and taking me down with such confidence. I've never felt this before.. Dominate me more.. Kiss me more.. Taste me more.. Rip me to pieces with your tight grips and kisses. Hurt me more if it's in this way.. Take me..

He pushes me down and sits down on top of me. He pulls off my tee shirt and throws down his own. He goes down and starts tugging at my pants. Wait.. what?..

"S-Sasuke, stop.. hey.." I mumble out as he pulled them down half way.

"Sh.." he orders me again and I start wriggling under him.

"Hey, stop.. Sasuke.. ahh.." I yell at him but he pulls my pants down completely. Blood rushes to my head again.

"I warned you, dobe." he smirks and presses kisses on my thighs, making me shiver hard again. Heavy breaths come out of my mouth. I want to stop but he's making me powerless when he teases me like that.

"Seriously, stop.." I say in a softer voice, pleading him to stop.

"I thought you want this too.." he says as he places kisses and small bites and sucking around the edge of my boxers, slowly slipping his fingertips around, teasing me more.

"I do but this is fast and I can't even think.." I answer in the softest voice I can pull off using in this state. He pulls down my boxers and kisses me around there..

"Okay, then, just stop me if you really want to.." he starts kissing on my aroused member and then, he just slips it slowly in his mouth.. My back arches as I moan out the unknown sensations.. and i still manage to say "stop.." without meaning it.. I want more.. but.. I don't know why I'm saying stop when I want more.. My hands crawl up in his long hair and grip tight, feeling his body movements as he goes down and sucks, and licks, and drains me of every power I have left in me. I push him down as I can't take anymore holding back...aah..

"Fuck.. Don't stop.." whimpers come out from between my teeth as I'm about to come.. He pleasures me hard and fast, his tongue whirling around my length, and I even forget why I was fighting back.. Isn't this natural? Something that feels this good.. can it be bad?.. Aahh.. I can't even think anymore..

I can feel his smirk on my arousal as he tortures me until I come.. I can't figure out what exactly happened.. My throat is sore from becoming thirsty and panting.. My head falls on the side, my eyes slightly open, just enough to see him in the dim light room.. It got too hot in here..

He places kisses on my stomach as he goes up above me, pushing his own pants down. He gets between my legs and I can feel his skin on mine. It feels so good.. I feel my eyes closing to enjoy the moment but they shut open as I feel him touching my ass with his wet fingertips and rubbing his chest on mine, his face on my neck, sucking off my skin. It hurts but it feels good again. How long will it feel like this? I'm probably dreaming.. This can't be happening.. It's something too surreal.. weird.. hot.. amazingly good..

I let out a soft screech of my teeth and heavy breath as I feel his fingers inside me, moving slowly.

"Shh... it won't hurt much.. " he whispers in my ear as my eyes are tightly closed and he licks my earlobe, managing to distract me from the pain for a second. It hurts so bad when he uses his fingers to spread me wide. He pulls out his fingers and I feel him standing between my legs. Sasuke puts his manhood at the entry of my ass and he slowly pushes in. My back arches more than earlier, this time in both pleasure and a lot of pain. He slowly moves in the beginning and after a while, it starts to feel good for me too.. It's mind-numbing, so tight and painful...and good.. Someone bring my mind back, i'm having sex with my best friend.. and it's amazing, ignoring the pain sometimes as well as in the beginning.. He sucks on my neck as my hands are on the pillows behind me, hoping that the tight grips there can make me not rip his back with my fingernails.. Oh, screw it.. I let the pillows go and I throw my hands around his neck, holding him down as he fucks me slow and hard.. I might be insane after all this because right now, I can't think anything other than how much more I want.. I want more..

"Aaahhhh.." I pant loud as he touches a spot inside me and he notices that it gets me high. He touches it again with the next in- out movement..He continues like that until he's close to finishing. I can feel him tense up inside me even more than before, that feeling making me want to finish in the same time.. We both tense up as we finish. My hands aren't just holding onto his back anymore. My fingernails are left all over his back in just a few seconds. I can feel him hurt when I scratch him with the very small nails I have.. but he still kisses me hard as he finishes inside me, ignoring all pain. He falls on me, his hands on my sides and his face buried in the crook of my neck, breathing out heavily, panting.. he calms down after a few moments and he starts placing small kisses all over my neck, my jaw and my lips. I kiss him back, wrapping my hands in his hair.. I pull hard on his hair further, making him face me.

"What the hell did we just do..?" I say and screech my teeth as I feel him moving slightly inside me before he decides to get out. He makes me lose it again, releasing his hair. He supports himself on his hands and looks at me, smiling, making me pout..

"Stop smiling, you bastard.. How did we come to this?.." I ask again in a annoyed voice.. and relaxed, now..

"Well.. It was your fault for starting.. Besides.. there was your jacket, too.. Your smell.. just made me want more.. But I wasn't about to come on to my best friend just to be rejected.." he says, for the first time I've seen him like this, not confident about something..

"So, you thought I wanted the same thing when I grazed ur lips.." I say and lick my lips to moisture them.

"Yeah.. I couldn't stop it when I felt that.. I tried to.. but you made me feel confident when you got mad at me for stopping.."

"I didn't want to have sex!.. yet.." I yell embarrassed remembering of the moments before the kiss..

"Yeah.. Shut up.. like I don't know you enough to realize when you're lying or not.. Baka." he smirks at me and moves slightly inside me, making me moan again.

"Would you stop that?" I take a small pillow and shove it down his face. I push him down and grab my clothes. I get into the shower. I hear the door opening and soon, the curtain is pulled aside and I feel his hands on my waist and kisses on my shoulder as he hugs me tight from behind under the falling water.

"It was.." I say, embarrassed and stop..

"Amazing.. I know.." he continues and places more kisses on my skin.

After we're both cleaned up, we return to the room and get under the blanket. I look at the clock. It's already five thirty in the morning. I sit on the right side of the bed this time and he stays with his arms under his head. I lay my face on his chest and look outside. It's still snowing peacefully. I smile and he looks at me.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Tonight, before I took a walk.. I was wondering how a moment like this would feel.. watching out the window while sitting this way with someone you love and just enjoy the snow fall down.." the thought said out loud sounds.. real, not just a hope.. He chuckles.

"What? What did I say? Oh, yeah, sure, go ahead and laugh.."

"You said 'sitting like this with someone you love'.. you just said you love me." I become embarrassed and I blush slightly and pinch his sides hard for making me feel like that.. He laughs.

"Jerk.." I pout and hide my face on his chest. After a moment, I feel his hands coming around my back and holding me there.

"You're not the only one, dobe." he whispers and he places a kiss on my head. I look up at him with my own puppy eyes and I see him smiling.. He looks so good, smiling..

"I'm glad." I smile back, happy.. I wonder how tomorrow will go.. today I have a person to love.. and someone to watch snow fall with..

"Maybe Christmas came earlier this year.." I add in a soft mumble and fall asleep on his chest, covered by a warm blanket and his warm arms.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

This was something for all my dear readers that have been patient enough with me in the last six months that I haven't been writing because of school and work.

Please review and you will get milk and cookies! Well, hell, for waiting for me this long, milk and cookies come on default this time. Please accept my apologies for being so late and Thank YOU so much for sticking with me and for the hundreds of awesome reviews you guys have been awesome enough to write! I'll do my best to give you good chapters from now on, too!

Love you guys!


End file.
